It is well known and established to cover surfaces, such as walkways, driveways, patios, floors, work surfaces, walls and other interior or exterior surfaces with stones, bricks, pavers, tiles and other architectural surface covering units. Natural stone surface coverings are constructed by fitting together irregularly sized and shaped flat stones, such as flagstone and slate. The work requires a skilled stonemason to select, cut and fit the stones. It is labor intensive, and accordingly expensive. Custom built natural stone surfaces, however, are very attractive and desirable.
Another conventional surface covering is constructed of manufactured pavers, bricks or tiles. Manufactured pavers are typically provided in geometric shapes, such as squares, rectangles and hexagons, or combinations thereof. Surfaces covered with manufactured pavers typically are laid in repeating patterns, such as, “herring-bone.” Alternatively, it is known to lay conventional pavers in random, non-repeating patterns. Random patterns are regarded as esthetically pleasing and are becoming more popular. However, random patterns of manufactured bricks do not have the degree of natural irregularity that is desirable in custom stone walkways, driveways, patios and the like.